When Love Takes Over
by Calizona
Summary: Probly one shot. Otalia Calzone. What if Olivia and Natalia Move to Seattle? Emma hurts herself bringing our two fav pairings together! lol Im not the best writter so all i ask is that if you don't like it tell me why!T for the Convo at the end.


Otalia Callizona madness…..

A/N okay so I'm like whoa there are no Otalia Callizona crossovers…. I know I probably didn't do this justice but I am hoping that it'll prompt others to write one??? Just a thought J

"Mommy, Ma!" Emma cried out in pain.

Natalia and Olivia ran from the porch to Emma who was now in tears.

"Jellybean what happened?" Olivia said as she scooped Emma into her arms. Emma whimpered in pain.

"Natalia her wrist." Olivia looked on unable to sooth her daughter. Natalia looked at Olivia and said,

"Olivia were in a strange place, I have no idea where the hospital is!"

Olivia looked at her, "Why did we decide to leave Springfield?"

"Because we needed a fresh start. And Seattle is our start, common we'll just call an ambulance."

Olivia was frantic. "But Nat what is she's really hurt and its all my fault for pushing us to move here and,"

Natalia cut her off.

"Emma will be fine, wont you sweetheart?

"Ma it hurts." Emma sniffled.

Natalia frowned slightly.

Everything will be fine Jellybean.` Olivia said on the verge of tears.

"Here" Natalia motioned for Emma, "Go find the number and call I will watch her" with a quick exchange of Emma the two lovers eyes met and Olivia understood. Her little girl didn't need to see her second guessing herself. She went into the house and found the number, five minutes later the ambulance was there and they asked a simple question that had Olivia in a mess. "Mercy West or Seattle Grace?" Natalia looked up and saw Olivia's confusion she made a decision for her,

"Emma which one do you want to go to?"

Emma looked up and thought deeply about this for a second. `

"Seattle grace please Ma."

As the ambulance pulled up to the doors Callie waited beside Arizona and sighed.

" Calliope," Arizona gave her a questioning look.

"It's nothing Arizona I just, I guess I just miss my family."''

"They'll come around," Arizona said optimistically

"I hope so." Was Callie's only reply as the ambulance had pulled in.

The Paramedic jumped out and stated the case.

Callie looked at him confused.

"If all it is, is a possible broken wrist why in the ambulance?"

A tall brunette jumped out of the ambulance.

"It's my fault, we just moved here, and I had no idea where the hospital was so me and… well we decided to call an ambulance."

Callie nodded with understanding.

"Okay so," She looked down at the little girl and back to the brunette,

"Emma, and my name is Olivia."

Okay, Hi Emma I'm Doctor Torres but you can call me Callie okay?"

"Okay." Emma sniffled. She turned around to look at Olivia.

"Mommy, Where's Ma?" She sounded panicked.

"Ma is coming jellybean, they couldn't have both of us in the ambulance, but she is coming okay?"

"Alright mommy."

Hey Callie?"

"Yea Emma?"

"Can I have a black cast?"

"Haha ," Callie laughed, "Why black?"

"Well cause.. You nail polish is black!"

Callie laughed again.

"Okay ill see what I can do. Can I ask you a question Emma?"

"Well you are my doctor.. So I guess its ok."

"Earlier you said, 'where's ma' does that mean you have two mommies?"

Emma look thoughtful at this.

"Well I didn't always have two, only after mommy got the new heart."

"Oh really? You wanna tell me that story?"

"Sure, well my mommy had something wrong with her heart then Natalia, that's my ma, her husband died and we were really sad but mommy got his heart.

Then Natalia started helping mommy cause she couldn't do much. We moved into the farm house and my Mommy and Ma became really good friends, but first it was weird, they fought over EVERYTHING and it was kinda funny to but then they started getting really funny and they were acting all weird around each other.

But then Ma was gonna marry Frank and my Mommy cried lots and lots. But then right before ma said 'I do' She ran away! Mommy went after her and when they came back it was kinda weird again but ma called off the wedding.

A couple weeks later Mommy and Ma went on a Spa trip but my babysitter got sick and brought me up, so I got to spend the WHOLE weekend with them!

Mommy went to go visit Ava but I got to stay in the farmhouse with ma! When mommy came back things between them were getting better and I BEGGED to move back into the farmhouse. We did but before we had all our stuff unpacked mommy and momma sat me down to talk, they told me that they loved each other, I just laughed at them and said duh. I mean seriously if you see the way mommy was before she met Natalia.. Haha well they were all worried I was gonna be weird about it but I think its awesome, mommy finally has someone who makes her happy!"

Callie looked at Emma,

"Wow that's such a sweet story, so why did you move out to Seattle?"

"Well everyone was being weird and mean to mommy and ma and we just wanted a fresh start."

"That makes sense." Callie smiled at Emma.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered in the little girls ear.

"Please I like secrets!"

"I have a girlfriend who makes me just as happy as you say your ma makes your mommy."

"Really!! That's SOO cool!! Can I meet her???"

Callie looked up and smiled, "You already have!"

"I have?" Emma said confused

"Yup, remember Doctor Robbins?"

"You mean Arizona?"

"Someone call?" Arizona stuck her head in the room.

"Well, not really. We were talking about you." Callie tried as hard as she could to keep a straight face.

"Oh? All good things I hope?" Arizona look suspiciously at her girlfriend but quickly turned to the younger girl when she spoke.

"If you make Callie happy I like you lots more."

Arizona adopted a look of surprise.

"Hmm," She looked at Callie and pointed out the door, "Can we talk for a sec?

"Of course." Callie said, she looked at Emma "If you get me in trouble.."

Emma just giggled.

Arizona looked up as Callie walked into the on call room.

"You told Emma, about us; why?"

We'll she was telling me about how her ma made her mommy happy and I thought that I would tell her about my little piece of happiness."

"… I see…"

"Arizona, your not mad, are you? Because I did do it to make you mad, actually I did it because I'm happy and I like being happy and she is a bubbly kid who is happy and is the word happy starting to sound weird to you?"

Arizona just laughed.

"I'm not mad just surprised I guess, I didn't think you were going to tell anyone other than Christina."

"Uhm. About that. By telling Christina I kinda pretty much insured Meredith now knows, and Izzy, Alex, George, and very possibly Derek actually yea he knows too which means Hunt knows… Mark knows…. Chief knows because of that stupid form…. Oh and Bailey but you knew that she knew right?"

"So you mean to tell me that,"

"Pretty much every person we know, knows? Yea"

"And you don't care?"

"Why would I?" Callie raised her eyebrows. "You make me happy and they're my friends, if I'm happy they're happy for me."

"Well that's good to know."

Callie and Arizona walked out of the on call room hand in hand.

"I have to go talk to Olivia, can you go chill with Emma?"

"Sure I need to here this amazing story anyways."

"Haha have fun, that girl talks a mile a minute you know?"

"Hmmm I know the type."

Callie swatted Arizona and walked over to Olivia.

"Miss Spencer? May I speak with you about Emma?"

"Olivia, and yes, please tell me my jellybean is okay?"

Olivia's normaly hard exterior was evaporated with concern over her daughter.

"Oh she is just fine miss, I mean Olivia."

"Okay so Doctor Torres what is it that you wish to speak with me about then?"

"Well, first off, call my Callie and.. Well.. Emma, she is an amazing girl by the way." Olivia beamed. "Well she has a broken wrist. But other than that she seems fine, actually better than fine, she really enjoys talking….."

"Oh you mean…"

"Yea for the sake of honesty I thought you should know. But the talk, the talk is good!"

Callie laughed at her self for using her girlfriends pick up line, then heard I intake of breath behind her.

Before she could turn around Olivia stood up and said,

"Well, uhm, Callie, uhhh… could I just ask that you don't uhh say anything to anyone?"

"Oh, I wouldn't think of it. Do you wanna grab lunch later maybe?"

Callie heard two voices behind her in almost perfect tune say.

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend!" then, "Your girlfriend!" Callie turned to see Arizona and a brunette almost nose to nose. Olivia rushed over and grabbed the brunette as Callie did the same with Arizona.

Olivia I am guess that this is Natali… no way.. NATALIA RIVERS!!! Natalia look up from Arizona's face and to Callie. "ohmygod. What are you, you and, NO WAY! CALLIE!!!" Arizona and Olivia looked confused as the two brunettes threw their arms around each other.

"Uhh Calliope?" Arizona said softly, "who is this?"

Olivia looked at Natalia like her heart had been broken

"I guess I'll just uhh go…"

Natalia pulled quickly out of the hug.

"Silly! Get back here! This is my cousin Callie! I haven't seen her in ten years so if your jealous ass isn't over here in 3 seconds I will have to go tell Emma that she is going to have to be my new cuddle buddy."

Olivia came back quickly.

Callie went to Arizona's side,

"Natalia is my cousin but she and I used to be like sisters, until she disappeared off the face of the earth!

"So you two never.."

"EWWW OLIVIA!!!"

"what I'm just asking! I feel I have the right to know!"

"Babe you're the only one."

"Calliope?"

"Uh Arizona, If I were you I would run." Natalia said from the crook of Olivia's neck.

"What? Why would I run?"

Natalia just laughed and burrowed deeper into her lovers neck, "She HATES when people call her Calliope. Like she beat a kid sensless because he called her Calliope."

Arizona looked at Callie confused.

"You don't like Calliope, we have been dating for over a year and you never told me that you didn't like Calliope!"

"I don't like Calliope, except when you call me it."

"Lier." Arizona smiled to show Callie she was just fooling with her.

The four women sat down to lunch and started talking,

"Oh yumm Hospital food" Olivia complained, Natalia wrapped her arms around her, "when we get home ill make you something that makes you forget all about hospital food okay??"

"Oh so Natalia you're a big chef too?"

"Yupp! I practically live in my kitchen."

"That's funny Nat, you in a kitchen?" Callie furrowed her eyebrows when she realized Natalia was serious.

"Really? But you hated cooking!! The only time you would cook is when I was making my chicken piccata!"

Arizona started laughing at this.

"Ari? Whats so funny?"

Arizona couldn't breath she choked out,

"Peace corps… married……. chicken piccata… "

"oh that." Calie's smile dropped and Arizona looked up.

"Calliope Torres, this isn't me making fun of you, this is me remembering how much you chicken piccatas turn me on because of that night!

Olivia and Natalia exchanged an uncomfortable glance. Obviously these two were much more open about the physical side of they're relationship.

Callie's pager went off.

"Crap 911, ill see you three later," she leaned down and pecked Arizona on the lips, "Oh I almost forgot, ari my surgery at 5 was moved to six."

Arizona looked up her smile fully reaching her eyes. "Hmm was that in the east wing or west, and on your floor or mine?"

Olivia caught on before Natalia and flushed, it took Natalia a look at Olivia's face, and Arizona's smile and eyes burning holes through Callie's lab jacket, before she caught on.

"Ohhh.. Uhmmm… well Callie was never, private, …"

"Awkward…"

Callie came back in to the cafateria.

"Stupid Mark."

"Oh no what did he do this time?" Arizona said concerned,

"He asked me why I wouldn't invite him, if I was having a foursome."

"HE WHAT!!" Arizona freaked while Natalia spit out her coke and Olivia choked on a fry,


End file.
